Bounded by Blood
by GeneralAmpersand
Summary: Set during Closer to the Heart, Zelos Wilder is King Tethe'alla's go-to guy, tasked with major assignments and assassinations. After a simple mission goes awry and Seles is taken hostage, Zelos will do anything to get her back.


**This is ch. 1 of BbB. It's a side story that takes place during Closer to the Heart (other story). It's what Zelos is doing during the events. They do cross paths later on, and yeah. Well, enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I dont own ToS.**

* * *

Zelos, an odd cloak concealing his face and body, quickly checked over his shoulder, the two guards patrolling the front gates busy. With a subtle leap, he jumped through a window, landing on the second floor of the Meltokio Castle. With his extensive knowledge of the place, the pink-haired man slipped into the royal library. A small grate covered a service tunnel that lead near the King's chambers. Walking through it, the sounds of the guards footsteps could be heard above, the thundering metal boots clinking along the respective pathways. Propping himself out of the tunnel, he realized that he was within feet of the chambers he was looking for.

King Tethe'alla's Royal Guard was overlooking the main thrown chamber, moving back and forth between two different spots. The guard didn't bother looking to his sides. Zelos, hugging the nearby wall, slipped by, the blade in his hand wobbly. He had his reservations about this but, there were more important matters at hand. Another guard stood by the door, this one watching all his surroundings. Silently, the ex-chosen leaped up on the railing, running at his target. The guard noticed, wielding his pike in a blocking fashion. Zelos jumped and landed on the pike, stabbing his target and flipping over his body. The metal armor sank to the floor. A small splatter of blood sprayed the wall. Zelos moved the corpse out of his way.

Grabbing the ornate doorknob, Zelos slowly pushed it open. King Tethe'alla was sleeping, his royal clothing scattered about the room. Princess Hilda didn't share the same room, hers on a lower floor. He lifted his hood off, his hair falling behind his body. The King stirred, mumbling oddities. "Sorry King. I-I have to do this..." His sword stood edges above the man's neck.

* * *

_**Two Days Ago... **_"Master Zelos. There is someone at the door for you. By the looks of it, he is one of the king's servants." Sebastian stood near the door, his posture impeccable. "Would you like me to show him in?"

Zelos stood above the foyer of his manor, his arms resting on the railings. A tired expression was on his face. "Please do." The door opened, a cacophony of women screaming thundering through the door. A royal servant, one in shock, ran inside. The man fixed his hair, presenting himself in a finer manner.

"Excuse me, Master Zelos. The King wishes for you to grant him an audience. It's of the uttermost importance that you show yourself to him."

"Haven't I already done enough, recently? I'm the only person he ever goes to anyway." He let out a long sigh, his hair falling into his sight. "Besides, can you not see that I am busy? Perhaps you didn't notice the women flocking outside", smiling widely.

"So, that was all that pretentious rabble. They are causing quite a ruckus, even obstructing the pathways."

"My, what's stuck up your butt?" The servant got red with anger, his voice starting to raise. Sebastian looked on, the continuous blank expression on his.

"It is a command from the King! You cannot do anything about it! I'm sure your debauchery could withstand a few minutes, especially when your lord is in such dire need of your services. I just can't imagine why he constantly chooses you."

"Exactly, but it looks as if I'm at a loss. Go tell the king to expect me in a few minutes. I have a little bit of business to attend to, first." The servant rolled his eyes and headed for the door. The second he opened it, the girls started screaming again. A few ran up and tackled him, the poor servant mistaken for Zelos. The girls stopped and realized who it was. Embarrassed and red in the face, the royal servant dashed for the castle with his tail between his legs.

"That was a bit of commotion. But, it looks like you're on leave again, Master Zelos." The older butler watched the event, a small smile on his face.

"I guess so, Sebastian. It's hard to be this popular. The King has been taking all my time, as of late. I don't have any extra to spend with my hunnies. But, I AM the most powerful swordsman in the city. Why the King needs me, it's understandable."

"Quite." Although vain and narcissistic, Zelos wasn't a bad person and Sebastian enjoyed being his butler. They grew up together, adding to his rich history and to their friendship. He opened the door for Zelos, the girls outside holding their tongues until they realized who it was.

"See you later, then." Everything erupted as he walked outside, the mob attacking him and carrying him down the street. Sebastian, watching the spectacle, shook his head. They passed the Royal Garden, Zelos heralding them to stop. The girls lowered him to the ground, the look of hundreds of excited girls littering the street.

"Zelos! What are you doing here?" Light talking rippled through the girls, his name being mentioned in each conversation.

"Yeah! Come on, let's keep going", another shouted.

"Sorry, my hunnies but I have some business with the King. And, you all know the King." Laughing and snickering ran through the crowd.

"But Zelos! You're never around anymore." Her voice was whiny, grating on the nerve. "When will you be done? The King always keeps you too long!"

"Now, now, my sweet beauty. I don't know when I'll be done. I'll make sure that the King doesn't keep me too long. Don't worry, I will come back for you, later." He stroked the girl's cheek, subtly trying to sneak through the crowd.

"You better not be lying, Zelos!" They were getting very voracious, many of them fraught with different emotions. Some were very angry, others confused or accepting.

"I told you not to worry. I, the great Zelos, seldom lies. Just trust me, I will come back for you beautiful women, later." He winked, several women swooning, and turned towards Meltokio Castle front gate, the two guards looking at him with raised eyes.

Both frowned beneath their helmets. The scene was more than they were accustom to. Sure, people constantly went to their manors but never were there this many people, especially females, crowding the streets. Even the church crowd wasn't this big. The Martel Church was reestablished, the doctrine and principals rewritten, and even beliefs changed. Apparently, people still needed faith from the church. Zelos met with the guards, the two still in awe.

"Hello Zelos. That's an interesting mob you're leading this morning. What's the occasion?"

"I honestly wish I could tell you, Mr. Knight." This angered the guard. If Zelos had the gall to talk to them, he should, at least, use their names.

"The King waits", he spat dryly. Both pushed the double doors open.

"Thank you, Mr. Knight. See you later." He walked into the giant throne chamber, the two thrones occupied by both the King and Princess. King Tethe'alla was an impatient man, use to instant gratification. Zelos, himself, lived no differently but had more patience than the King could muster. Princess Hilda watched, her beautiful face smiling at him.

"Zelos. You're finally here. Took your damn time." Still, he was very lenient with the ex-chosen, him being his right hand man and whatnot. "But, that's besides the point."

"Hi, Zelos", Hilda said, a hint of flirtatiousness in her voice. "Good to see you're so well." He walked to her, grabbing her hand. After repeatedly kissing it, the King started getting angry.

"Zelos! I didn't call you to flirt with my daughter! We have pressing issues at hand." The girls outside started screaming, the absence of Zelos too much to bear.

"What was all that noise outside?" Hilda, interrupting the chastisement, stood up. The sound got surprisingly louder.

"Yes, what was that?"

Zelos rubbed the back of his head, a skeptic look upon his face. "Just a few admirers. They haven't seen me in ages and you know how the women are attracted to me..." The King shook his head, Hilda chuckling.

"Nevermind. We have something more important to take care of. Please, pay attention." The regular servants left, scholars and a few guards replacing them. The scholars pulled out pieces of parchment, showing the information to the King. "Zelos, not an hour ago, we had a large convoy transporting goods attacked by a small group of thieves."

"So? It's just a convoy. We can have another come."

"It's not that simple. This is carrying the yearly supplies along with many riches. This is the biggest shipment of the year, most of the economy relying on this. A few rare items that were meant for me and the princess were also lost. We need them back."

"Why did it fall so easily, then? If it's so important, shouldn't we have a few elite guards with it or something like that?" Zelos was not in the mood to leave the city, especially on convoy guard or something like that.

"Yes, but they were taken by surprise. Apparently, the bandits have well armed and skilled men. A witness reported that a few archers killed the majority of them in seconds. Anyway, if you're done interrupting, we need you to get down there and recover the items." The scholars scurried away, papers scattered about the room. The servants returned and started picking them up.

"Will I have any support for this? I mean one man against tens of bloodthirsty thieves, it's kinda ...um, poor odds. I would feel a lot better if you would send a soldier or two with me."

"Sorry, but no. We don't have any available soldiers or mercenaries. All we have for you is a dragon cart and a driver. He isn't suited for combat but will take you to the Fooji Moutains."

"Ah, so that's where the base is. Is it on the peak or nearby?"

"Sorry for neglecting to bring that up sooner. It's in a small cave that borderlines the rock cliffs around the mountain. There's an entrance near the foot of the mountains." Zelos exhaled, his mind flaring with different feelings.

"What's the reward for this task? I assume it's something great..."

"Yes. You can take whatever possession you find. They are all very rare and valuable."

"That's not really what I had in mind." He was making subtle glances at the Princess, her face blushing. He approached her. "(I hear that the beds here are lovely. Maybe after this you and I could go up to your room...)"

"Zelos, enough! I'll think it over, okay? Just do the assignment and you'll get a reward on way or the other."

"What kind of assurance is that? I doubt you'll fulfill your end of the bargain."

"Zelos, please. If not for my father, please do it for me." She winked seductively at him, his face lighting up.

"Princess, you know I could never say no to you. I dutifully accept this task and will complete it for the Royal Family's honor."

"Good. Now when are you going to leave?"

"I am going to leave directly. I hope the cart is prepared for the mission."

"Yes, and that is for the best. Good luck." Zelos shrugged, heading for the door. The double doors opened and the crowd of women stood. A few had left, the mob thinning, slightly.

"Oh, Zelos! Please, be very careful!"

"Don't worry, Princess. I, Zelos, the world's greatest swordsman, will bring back whatever it is and be perfectly safe. You have my word." He left the town, many women in his wake. The cart was ready and filled with gels and other potions. It took off, a large trail of dust shooting from the wooden wheels. Princess Hilda had an odd foreboding, the sky turning gray in agreement.

* * *

The cave stood, a large, gaping hole in the wall of rock. It was a desperate cry for attention, a blemish on the face of the mountain. Light drifted from the antiquated oil lamps hung from the walls, a few of them lying on the ground in a state of disrepair. A thin layer of dust covered everything, small footprints apparent in the cave. Only recently had they taken refuge in the cave. With reservations, Zelos stepped in, sweat falling from his brow. The desolate, iron-stained cave led on, light precipitation falling on to his head. The cool atmosphere felt wonderful, opposing the blistering heat of the summer day outside.

Arriving in a giant chamber once used for mining resources, he noticed three doors not counting the one he came from. Mine carts were lying tipped over, rusty tools scattered about. A few cavern bats and basilisks meander by, ignoring the pink-haired man. Not a soul lingered, Zelos growing weary. _"If it's false information, I swear..." _At random, he picked the middle tunnel and proceeded down it, the lights growing dimmer. After a few hundred yards, noises could be heard.

"We got a bit of loot this time. Just look at this crap! Swords, gems, broaches, armor, you name it. We're gonna make quite a bit of Gald selling this."

"And we have lots of provisions. They had tons of food and drink on board." Zelos edged in, his body close to one thief sitting on a rock. Not one of the three realized he was eavesdropping. "Hand me a quart of that ale. Damn good brew!" Things were passed around, one looking through a chest. Another was looking over a sword, the gems adorning it gleaming in the dim light.

"Check my new blade! It's got rubies and stuff." The bandit started swinging the blade. It accidentally rebounded off the wall, small debris falling from the ceiling. Another man joined the three, his face angry.

"What are you doing?! This is an old cave. You have to be careful, and besides, you three are making a ton of noise. Especially you, Derik. You don't need to shout."

"What are you worryin' about? Nobody's gonna come after us, not down here."

"God, useless."The "leader" stormed off, his head rapidly shaking.

"What a hard ass." The other two snickered.

"Yeah, no kiddi-" One of them felt a small ounce of pressure in their back. Looking down at his chest, his eyes grew wide. A blade shot through his torso, blood spraying onto the other two men and the treasures. The thief let out a sharp scream.

"You should have listened." Zelos pushed the corpse over, his face being revealed. Bounding over the rock, he threw his sword at another one. It pinned him to the wall, the blade wedging into a small crack. Derrik rushed him, sword above his head. Swinging downward, Zelos caught the blade with two hand. He brought his knee up, the wind blowing out of the opponent. He tripped the stunned man and brought his foot down on his face. Blood erupted from his nose.

"What the hell are you three doing?! I thought I said-" He noticed Zelos, the two corpses, and the man pinned to the wall. "You're not Derrik!"

"No. It is I, Zelos, the great, mysterious, handsome, graceful..." He continued, the thief turning around.

"A-alerttt!" Turning, the bandit ran and unsheathed his knife. The ex-chosen followed in pursuit, his speed outmatching the other's. As a last ditch effort, the bandit struck a support beam and the entire cave began to shake.

_"Damn, I really need to learn to shut my mouth." _Zelos stopped himself, watching as large boulders started falling. The "leader" smiled as a rock fell on him, crushing him instantly. _"Shit!" _Turning around, he ran back towards the large mining area. The treasures and supplies didn't matter any longer.

A few other thieves were making a dash out of the left tunnel. Four made it through the original exit, the others being smashed by falling debris. The left tunnel collapsed, the sound of trapped people screaming. Nobody emerged from the right way, the path his only option left. Zelos ran down the way, vaulting over a toppled mine cart.

The second he entered the tunnel, the large dome fell, dust launching him through the tunnel. He kept running, a few skeletons littered around the small space. The rocks fell behind him, a small one pelting his skull. In pain, he doubled over, landing in a small, enclosed place. The acrid air filled with dust and other minerals entered his lungs. Coughing, Zelos lost consciousness as the entire place collapsed around him. The shaking stopped, leaving no place to escape to.

* * *

The driver of the dragon cart woke up to a thunderous noise. Rocks were falling from the cliffs, others from the cave. Many different men came dashing out of the cavern, few scurrying to get aboard the cart. The driver pulled his knife, keeping them at bay. He took off, no sign of Zelos. With that in mind, he decided that the poor ex-chosen had been killed. The cave, his dank, grave. A morgue, others dead with him.

Meltokio exploded with sadness upon hearing the news about Zelos and his untimely death. The city government was in chaos and the women were all depressed. Criminals took advantage of the situation, looting many establishments. The guards were constantly busy, the women unable to do anything, and many were lying dead in the streets. Hilda was distraught, locking herself in her chamber. A mob composed of almost every woman marched through the streets.

They surrounded the castle, the two front guards trying to hold the rabid ladies back. Their hatred was directed towards the king, the blame directed at him for sending Zelos away. Breaking through the front doors, they stampeded the throne room. The guards locked the other doors, sealing the women away. The situation resolved itself, many still harboring grudges. King Tethe'alla sent ten elite soldiers to investigate the cavern, the ten returning with no good news.

A funeral was held, pictures of Zelos and other memorabilia to remember him by. Every citizen in town attended, Sebastian and Hilda holding the eulogy and procession. A light rain filled the sky, the heads of the funeral visitors soaked. The King attended yet left early, his own mourning to do. A tear fell from each one's eye. Word was yet to get out of Meltokio.

* * *

Across the world, the sleepy Southeast Abbey sat basking in the warm rays of the sun. A light cross breeze blew, grass oscillating in motion. An apple fell from the nearby tree, the fruit rolling to on of the sisters lounging in the shade. The other residents of the abbey lazed about, some doing light chores, others reading or napping. Seles stood at her windown, the idyllic sea gently rolling along, the clear blue sky shining in a glorified manner. Exhaling, her mind wandered to Zelos, her foolish brother. She could recall the day she wanted his title, the stupid, sacrificial title.

A small scripture was lying on her desk, the thick worn book standing out amongst the other items. It was a tome of old religious beliefs, ones from the alien world of Welgaia. _"Useless drivel about the glorified 'Age of Half-Elves', Tower of Salvation, etc..." _Effortlessly, she tossed the hardbound book out the window. It fell into the water, the ocean enveloping the ancient pages. It was mashed into a pulp, the sediment fading from the world. The calm sea started to pick up, dark clouds gathering in the horizon.

That night, two small boats, both carrying soldiers, ruffians, mercenaries, and retired Royal and Elite guards, rolled up on the empty shores of the abbey. A man, leading the small army, stepped off one of the boats. Another person, this one larger and slightly bald, followed. A row of Papal Knights stepped off the boat. The armor they wore was a dull green, the gleam gone and rusted over. No person noticed them as they walked up to the door. The dark clouds filled the night sky, shrouding the stars.

A small knock came from the door. One of the Abbeymeisters, an older women named Jacqueline, answered the door. The army hid itself from view, the slender leader the only one visible. "Hello", her voice old and frail.

"Excuse me. Can we borrow these facilities for a little while?" His voice was enigmatic, psychotic, and sadistic. His eyes, black and red, told tales of betrayal, death, murder, and lack of trust. "We're in a terrible...bind and require a fortress for recuperation."

"I'm sorry but this isn't a fortress. It's an abbey, a place of solace and sanctuary. Also, as a sacred rule, no men are allowed here. There's nothing I can do for you." Although she didn't enjoy turning people down, she started shutting the small screen. The man caught it, his hair visible in the light. It was an odd shade of dark pink, a crimson and pink. It caught the women off guard. "Wait... Your hair. It's familiar, kind of like Seles'."

_"Seles. Just the girl I was looking for." _"You could say that I have been looking for her."

"Are you two related?"

"I don't have the answer to that question. But, could you let me in? I would love to see her." He smiled, his beautiful teeth showing. They were well maintained and large, the canines sharp and angled. It was oddly evil.

Jacqueline let a sigh, her options few. "I can, but only for a short moment. No longer." She opened the door, all hell breaking loose. "I can take your cloak, Master..."

"Veigue, no more, no less." The mercenaries taking point rushed in, the sisters tending to the lobby caught off guard. The small room suddenly filled with many different warriors, each with killing on their mind. The criminals got a hold of the sisters, four struggling to escape. Mercilessly, they killed the lot of them, blood painting the stone floor. The guards sealed Seles' room, the two being slain seconds later. In less than one minute, the entire abbey was colored an unfamiliar crimson. Only the Abbeymeister remained.

"How could you stain a place of healing, of life with so much blood and death?! You couldn't possibly be related to Seles!" The pink-haired girl had her ear pressed to the sealed door.

"Hahaha! How utterly horrid!" He grabbed the old bat by the neck, gripping it tightly. Her throat couldn't get any oxygen down. "Now! OPEN THE DOOR!" He screamed into her face, the spittle flying into her features.

"W-why...would you... w-w-want to know...?" She was gripping on to her life, the precious beads slipping away with every small breath.

"I need to see her!" The other individual accompanying him followed in.

"Veigue! Let her down! If you kill her now, it'll all be for naught. Besides, this is a special area. You can't just blow down the walls with sheer might."

"Ha, that's quite a bit of knowledge. But, I don't need to know." He did so, his blood-red eyes glowing with intensity.

"Good." He stepped closer to the older lady. Grabbing her face, he yanked her up. "My, my. Now look at you, Jacquline. I haven't seen you in ages. How long has it been? Ten? Twenty years? You've done a phenomenal job with this place. It leaves me with few regrets."

"What, who are you?" He laughed, removing his hood. Her eyes were filled with fear, fear for her life and his soul.

* * *

Zelos woke up, the air light and oxygen less. A small ray of sun shone through a crack in the ceiling, the light shining on his face. It illuminated the small cave, the small size evident. He was cramped and all limbs ached. After clearing his head, he looked out the small hole, an outcropping nearby. The Fooji Mountains were there, a slope to the foot nearby. Wedging his blade into the small crack, he broke the ceiling open, fresh air rushing in. As the new oxygen flooded his lungs, he closed his eyes. His migraine was starting subside, the bright light a sight for sore eyes. As soon as he was out, he threw himself on the ground.

A small object whizzed by, the air near his head startled by an alien object. A dull sound was made as the object collided with the nearby tree, a small tanto with a piece of ripped paper attached. He picked up both the paper and dagger, staring at the sprawled writing on it.

"To Zelos.

I don't know you personally or at all so I will keep this quick and concise. I have your sister, Seles, and will kill her or who knows if you do not listen to my requests. Don't worry. We'll know if you hold up your end of the deal. The first thing I need for you is a change of attire. Your equipment is at the foot of Fooji. The second you betray us, her desecrated body will hang from your manor.

Veigue-"

"Veigue? What an unfamiliar name. I don't know anyone with that particular name. Also, why take Seles? It doesn't make sense..." A spy, one familiar to him, watched him from afar. For both their sakes, Zelos decided to comply.

* * *

**I am going to have Zelos fight like Altair (Assassins creed) in this story. He disowns his past life, as well, and grows up, mentally. Also the first two chapters are flashbacks two days ago. PLEASE read and REVIEW. I need to know the opinions about this story. Thanks xp**


End file.
